


Playtime Antics

by ahunmaster



Series: Office AU [121]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Office, F/M, Family Fluff, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 10:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5087704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bombrush enjoys a relaxing family gathering which of course includes watching his sons 'get along'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playtime Antics

Bombrush had no brothers, let alone siblings, so he had little experience of how a brother trying to steal another brother's girl was in any way.  Apart from television and drama, but that was often exaggerated.

 

Still, as long as he wasn't on either side, it was actually pretty fun to watch.  Especially with the situation he was in now with his own two sons.

 

He knew Bloodshed was a bit possessive of Thornstriker and could get jealous, but seriously... this was just both stupid and hilarious.

 

"Look!  Up in the sky!  It's a bird!  It's a plane!  It's-" Thornstriker lifted up the toddler to make it seems as if he were flying, "Super Diskdrive!"

 

"Yah!  Hah!"  Little Diskdrive was on top of the world, laughing and wiggling his body in his sister-in-law's hands as he pretended to fly.

 

The scowling, angry looking man sitting on the edge of the couch just glared in their direction.  He didn't say much, but his clamped mouth was more than enough to tell Bombrush just how the other was feeling.  And the twitch when Thornstriker brought Diskdrive down to give him an Eskimo kiss.

 

Primus, who would have thought Bloodshed could get so pissed off by his two-year-old brother?  Especially when his own father was sitting across the room with a cup of coffee in his hand grinning from cheek to cheek.

 

Bombrush didn't mind.  He knew his oldest was just being childish.  If Thornstriker didn't say something soon to tell off her grumpy husband, he would.

 

But he didn't mind sitting back and watching the show.  After all, he was certain that Diskdrive would soon head right on over to his favorite big brother and ask to ride on his shoulders.

 

And it never got old seeing the look on Bloodshed's face when he would comply.

 

END


End file.
